1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cable management devices, more particularly to a cable management device for a communication product.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication product, such as a gateway, includes long optical fiber cables to transmit signals. In order to prevent the long optical fiber cables from tangling, a cable management device is used for arranging the optical fiber cables. Generally, the cable management device includes a base and a plurality of locking members separated from each other and mounted on the base independently. The long optical fiber cables wrap on the plurality of locking members. Rotation of the locking members allows to the long optical fiber cables to be locked in the locking members.
Because the plurality of locking members should be mounted on the base and rotated to lock the cables respectively, and due to separation of the plurality of locking members, it takes more time to arrange the cables along with increase of number of the locking members, which leads to low working efficiency.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.